Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) is the integration of mechanical elements, sensors, actuators, and electronics on a common substrate, such as a silicon substrate, through microfabrication technology. While the electronics are fabricated using integrated circuit (IC) process sequences (e.g., CMOS, Bipolar, or BICMOS processes), the micromechanical components are fabricated using compatible “micromachining” processes that selectively etch away parts of the silicon wafer or add new structural layers to form the mechanical and electro-mechanical devices.
MEMS technology is based on a number of tools and methodologies, which are used to form small structures with dimensions in the micrometer scale (one millionth of a meter). Significant parts of the technology have been adopted from integrated circuit (IC) technology. For instance, similar to ICs, MEMS structures are, in general, realized in thin films of materials and patterned with photolithographic methods. Moreover, similar to ICs, MEMS structures are, in general, fabricated on a wafer by a sequence of deposition, lithography and etching.
With the increasing complexity of MEMS structures, the fabrication process of a MEMS device also becomes increasingly complex. Conventionally, a MEMS structure comprising a large number of MEMS parts with multiple vertical layers deep (e.g., a MEMS probe card) is built on a single substrate, using a sequence of deposition steps across an entire wafer. A concern with the conventional methodology is that a defect or contamination occurring in any deposition step and in any individual MEMS part may cause the entire wafer to fail. Thus, there is a need to improve the conventional fabrication process in order to increase the yield of MEMS devices and reduce the cycle time and costs.